1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related generally to surface relief devices. More specifically, the present invention is related to devices such as holograms or diffractive gratings that are associated with a patterned structure thereon.
2. Background Technology
Diffraction patterns and embossments, and the related field of holograms, have wide-ranging practical applications due to their aesthetic and utilitarian visual effects. In general, diffraction gratings are essentially repetitive structures made of lines or grooves in a material to form a peak and trough structure. Desired optical effects within the visible spectrum occur when diffraction gratings have spaced grooves in the range of hundreds to thousands of lines per millimeter on a reflective surface. One decorative effect is the iridescent visual effect created by a diffraction grating.
Diffraction grating technology has been employed in the formation of two-dimensional holographic patterns that create the illusion of a three-dimensional image to an observer. Three-dimensional holograms have also been developed based on differences in refractive indices in a polymer using crossed laser beams, including one reference beam and one object beam. Such holograms are called volume holograms or 3D holograms. Furthermore, the use of holographic images on various objects to discourage counterfeiting has found widespread application.
There currently exist several applications for surfaces embossed with holographic patterns, which range from decorative packaging such as gift wrap, to security documents such as bank notes and credit cards. Two-dimensional holograms typically utilize diffraction patterns that have been formed on a plastic surface. In some cases, a holographic image that has been embossed on such a surface can be visible without further processing; however, it is generally necessary, in order to achieve maximum optical effects, to place a reflective layer, typically a thin metal layer such as aluminum, onto the embossed surface. The reflective layer substantially increases the visibility of the diffraction pattern embossment.
Every type of first order diffraction structure, including conventional holograms and grating images, has a major shortcoming even if encapsulated in a rigid plastic.
When diffuse light sources are used to illuminate the holographic image, diffraction orders expand and overlap so that the diffraction colors are lost and not much of the visual information contained in the hologram is revealed. What is typically seen is only a silver colored reflection from the embossed surface and all such devices look silvery or pastel, at best, under such viewing conditions. Thus, holographic images generally require direct uni-directional illumination in order to be visualized. This means that for best viewing results, the illuminating light must be in the same plane as the viewing. Although, in practice many point sources are available from room light making holograms easy to be seen.
Since the use of security holograms has found widespread application, there exists a substantial incentive for counterfeiters to reproduce holograms that are frequently used in credit cards, banknotes, and the like. Thus, a hurdle that security holograms must overcome to be truly secure, is the ease at which such holograms can be counterfeited. One step and two step optical copying, direct mechanical copying and even re-origination have been extensively discussed over the Internet. Various ways to counteract these methods have been explored but none of the countermeasures, taken alone, has been found to be an effective deterrent.
A further problem with security holograms is that it is difficult for most people to identify and recollect the respective images produced by such holograms for verification purposes. The ability of the average person to authenticate a security hologram conclusively is compromised by the complexity of its features and by confusion with decorative diffractive packaging. Thus, most people tend to confirm the presence of such a security device rather than verifying the actual image. This provides the opportunity for the use of poor counterfeits or the substitution of commercial holograms for the genuine security hologram.
In other efforts to thwart counterfeiters, the hologram industry has resorted to more complex images such as producing multiple images as the security device is rotated. These enhanced images provide the observer with a high level of “flash” or aesthetic appeal. Unfortunately, this added complexity does not confer added security because this complex imagery is hard to communicate and recollection of such imagery is difficult, if not impossible, to remember.
It would therefore be of substantial advantage to develop improved security products that provide enhanced viewing qualities in various lighting conditions, and which are usable in various security applications to make counterfeiting more difficult.